Tu es de retour
by hanji2000
Summary: Après Apocalyspe, Charles et Erik se sont réconciliés et parviennent à vivre heureux. Mais les absences répétées d'Erik donnent lieu à des retours plus que chaleureux. [Charles x Erik] (LEMON)


Ok c'est partit pour ma 2 ème fanfiction mais cette fois-ci dans l'univers des X-Men !

Personnellement je trouve qu'il y a encore trop peu de fanfictions sur le couple Erik/Charles, pourtant ils vont si bien ensemble.

Mais qu'importe, je vais essayer d'y remédier en y ajoutant la mienne.

Je tiens à prévenir, cette fiction est classée M, et ce n'est pas sans raisons, puisqu'il y aura un joli petit lemon dedans !

Je sens déjà certaines ( ou certains ? ) sourire ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Allez c'est bon passons aux choses sérieuses ! Bonne lecture !

( à oui et bien évidement les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je pense que vous vous en doutez )

La fic se passe donc quelques temps après apocalypse. Charles est donc en fauteuil.

Encore aujourd'hui, c'était une belle journée de printemps. Les jeunes mutants recueillis par le professeur Charles Xavier profitaient pleinement de ces jours ensoleillés en vacant à divers occupations à l'extérieur. Comme beaucoup d'autres, ils avaient passés l'hiver au chaud dans la grande bâtisse de l'école et n'étaient pas beaucoup sortis.

De sa fenêtre, Charles les regardait paisiblement. Ses yeux reflétaient la fierté d'avoir pu créer un endroit où les jeunes mutants pouvaient s'amuser et utiliser pleinement leurs pouvoirs sans avoir à se cacher. Il était fier d'avoir un endroit à leur offrir ou ils pouvaient vivre une jeunesse presque normale, et où ils apprenaient à vivre en communauté. De plus, ce beau temps lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Il percevait toutes les bonnes ondes que leur envoyait inconsciemment ses élèves.

Et pourtant, malgré cela, quelque chose manquait. Lui même savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Et cela se résumait à un seul mot. Ou plutôt à un nom : Erik.

Depuis la bataille qu'ils avaient dû mener contre Apocalypse, Charles et Erik s'étaient réconciliés. Ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et, avec l'école, s'étaient fondés une sorte de famille. Un cocon sécurisant et protecteur, où ils semblaient loin des problèmes de ce monde. Mais Erik restait Erik. Ainsi, souvent, il lui prenait de partir quelques temps. Charles ne savait pas toujours où il allait, et il ne se permettait pas de lire ses pensées sans le consentement de l'autre. Et puis à présent il avait confiance en Erik. Alors il le laissait partir quelques jours, voir quelques semaines. Mais au fond, Charles espérait toujours qu'il revienne vite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Charles n'entendit pas la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner, et fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par son ami Hank. Il avait lui aussi des horaires à respecter et ce n'était pas son genre d'arriver à un de ses cours en retard !

Il prit rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle ou ses étudiants l'attendaient.

L'après midi passa rapidement, et la dernière sonnerie de la journée résonna dans l'école. Charles était fatigué après ses heures d'études avec ses élèves, mais était toujours aussi fier d'eux. Ils progressaient très vite et semblaient heureux de participer à ses cours.

En rangeant ses affaires, Charles eu l'envie soudaine d'un thé.

Depuis ses études en Angleterre, il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de se boire un thé aromatisé après avoir travaillé, habitude qui lui était restée. Il décida même de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil en s'installant dehors. L'air chaud l'accueilli dans une caresse qui lui rappela qu'il avait perdu ses cheveux. Il espérait tout de même qu'ils repoussent un jour, il tenait vraiment à ses cheveux !

Charles s'était installé près du lac bordant le château, et appréciait écouter les sons chaleureux de la nature : les feuilles des arbres se mouvant dans la brise, les oiseaux chantonnants dans l'air, le bruit doux de l'eau du lac, les cigales annonçant les jours chauds...

\- il faut vraiment que tu sortes plus souvent, Charles. Ton teint est blanc comme si tu étais resté enfermé plusieurs mois dans ton château.

Charles se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pourtant entendu personne arriver, absorbé dans sa contemplation de la nature .

Ses yeux croisèrent deux pupilles d'acier.

Erik était de retour. Le visage de Charles s'illumina d'un grand sourire chaleureux. Il se tourna face à Erik et ouvrit les bras en guise de bienvenue.

\- Erik, tu es de retour.

Sans qu'il réussisse à le cacher, le timbre de sa voix avait tremblé en prononçant son nom. Son émotion était flagrante .

\- Tu as l'air heureux de me voir, t'ai-je manqué tant que ça ?

Charles lui repondit d'un sourire qu'Erik compris directement. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils parvenaient à communiquer d'un simple regard, et la cause n'était pas une mutation.

-rentrons, l'air se rafraîchit.

Comme à l'accoutumée, tout les professeurs prenaient leur dîner ensemble. Tous s'étaient réjouis du retour d'Erik, mais cela importait peu ce dernier. Ses yeux étaient occupés à contempler autre chose. Chose qui fini par le remarquer et lui offrir un sourire plus qu'attendrissant.

Le repas se fini rapidement, et tous se dépêchèrent de ranger la table et les couverts afin de pouvoir vaquer à leurs occupations le plus vite possible.

Une des occupations favorites de Charles et d'Erik, c'était les échecs. Tout deux partageaient le même plaisir à jouer à ce jeu ensemble. Et ce soir, devant un verre d'alcool pour l'un, une tasse de thé pour l'autre, ils jouaient tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Durant leurs parties, ils ne cessaient de se lancer de drôles de regards, un sourire en coin. Mais eux seul en comprenaient la signification. Car se soir, ils allaient fêter le retour d'Erik, ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, ils tentaient de rester concentrés sur leur partie. Ils échangeaient banalement sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'absence d'Erik et rattrapaient le temps perdu. En effet, cette fois-ci, Erik était partit un temps considérable : près de 2 mois d'absence. 2 longs mois pour Charles qui avait fini par s'inquiéter pour son homologue mutant.

Mais Erik était pour Charles plus que son homologue mutant, c'était aussi son aimant.

Ensemble, depuis peu, ils vivaient une histoire d'amour fougueuse, mais secrète. Personne d'autre dans l'institut n'était au courant de leurs petites affaires, et cela les arrangeaient. Ainsi ils étaient plus tranquilles, et seuls eux étaient les maîtres de leur relation. Une énième partie se termina, avec comme gagnant Erik. Il gagnait souvent, nul ne sait comment quand on connaît la personne qui lui fait face. Mais Charles ne souhaitait pas fouiller dans la tête d'Erik, il préférait bien largement une partie où ils étaient à égalité dans leurs chances de gagner.

\- Il se fait tard, que dirais-tu d'aller te coucher ?

Quand Charles prononça ces mots, il sentit le regard d'Erik bouillir. Ces iris de métal en fusion qu'il aimait tant.

Ils rangèrent le jeu et montèrent à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres à coucher. Arrivés dans la chambre de Charles, Erik pris des précautions et ferma la porte à clée. Dans une école avec une centaine d'élèves, on est jamais trop prudent.

Charles le regarda faire, assis sur son fauteuil, au milieu de la pièce.

Erik l'y rejoignit, et lui posa une unique question :

\- Et maintenant, que faisons nous ?

Charles y répondit d'une voix douce et chaleureuse :

\- À toi de me le dire.

Erik se baissa pour atteindre le niveau de Charles, caressa tendrement sa mâchoire et lui offrit un baisé passionné. Erik ne pouvait se mentir à lui même, Charles lui avait énormément manqué ces derniers jours. Et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin embrasser ces lèvres si délicates dont il avait tant espéré pouvoir sentir une nouvelle fois le gout.

Charles, sentant son poul s'accélérer, caressa les courts cheveux de son amants, approfondissant le baisé. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir ses lèvres si douces, si pures. Ils stoppèrent leurs embrassades et se contemplèrent dans les yeux. Le bleu océan de Charles se mêlait au gris acier d'Erik dans une parfaite harmonie.

Subitement, Erik saisit son amant dans ses bras afin de le poser délicatement sur le lit double. Charles se laissait faire. À cause de sa paralysie, il lui était incapable de se mouvoir correctement, mais Erik n'avais jamais rechigné à l'aider. Il s'était toujours sentit coupable de l'handicap du professeur.

Maintenant allongé, Erik se positionna à califourchon sur son amant, et continua ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il l'embrassa avec encore plus de fougue et de passion que le dernier échangé et rapidement les mains se mirent à se balader. Elles passaient sous les tissus, s'y frayant un chemin facilement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Leur respiration s'accélérait déjà. Chacun était en manque de l'autre, et rapidement cela allait devenir vital.

Ils se retrouvèrent assez vite torses nus, et les bouches se joignirent aux mains expertes. Erik offrait à Charles des baisés papillons le long de son torse, redécouvrant le torse de l'homme qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'attarda sur un téton durci par l'excitation qui fit doucement gémir son compagnon, et accentuant son excitation déjà bien présente. Il continua encore son petit manège, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement quémandeur lui demanda de continuer sa route. Mais Erik avait attendu longtemps de pouvoir regoûter à la peau cristalline de son aimant et il souhaitait en profiter encore un peu. Il descendit lentement, très lentement sur le torse de Charles. De sa main, il frôla volontairement l'excitation présente de Charles, qui semblait à présent à l'étroit dans son pantalon. D'une lenteur extrême, Erik défit la ceinture. Il jeta un regard joueur à Charles. Mais son coeur rata un battement.

Son bien aimé affichait une expression divine, ses joues rougies par l'excitation venaient faire ressortir ses perles d'yeux, et ses douces lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes dans l'attente de la suite.

Erik s'activa un peu plus, défaisant totalement le pantalon de Charles et le sien.

Le couple se retrouva nu, leur visages si proche qu'ils semblaient partager la même respiration. D'un léger mouvement de bassin, Erik fit se toucher les deux érections qui leur arracha de doux gémissements. Il réitéra l'action, partageant le plaisir et appréciant les mains de son aimant sur ses fesses, l'encourageant à continuer.

Leur excitation ne semblait plus s'arrêter, si bien que Erik su qu'il était temps. Il proposa à Charles deux de ses doigts, que ce dernier humidifia avec sa langue dans un érotisme provocant. Le contrôleur de métal aurait voulu marquer à vie le regard que lui lançais maintenant le télépathe. Dans ses yeux pleins d'amour, il pouvait lire "prend-moi maintenant et vite "

Il retira ses doigt de l'exquise bouche pour les laisser glisser plus bas, jusque l'antre de chair. En y posant un premier doigt, il le pénétra, sans le brusquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, mais depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il préférait être précautionneux avec son bien aimé. Mais rapidement Charles lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait enfoncer un deuxième doigt, ce qu'il fit dans la foulée. Le visage de Charles se durci, et Erik saisi qu'il devait être plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée. Pour faire passer la gêne, il lui apporta des profondes caresses sur son entre-jambe. Ainsi, la gêne laissa place au plaisir et de délicieux gémissements sortirent de la bouche de Charles. Erik voulu le préparer au mieux et enfonça un troisième doigt mais Charles, de ses yeux azur, lui fit une nouvelle fois ce regard. Le regard qui ferait chavirer n'importe qui, mais qui était adressé à Erik. Charles était prêt à recevoir son aimant en lui. Efficacement, il saisit un tube de lubrifiant dans le placard et l'ouvrit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'une main bloqua son action. Il regarda Charles avec étonnement, et cru mourir sur place lorsque celui-ci lui chuchota :

\- Laisse moi faire.

Alors, le coeur au bord de l'explosion, il passa le tube entre les mains de Charles. Il s'en fit couler sur la paume, puis sous l'œil attentif du polonais, commença des vas et viens érotiques sur son entre jambe. Ce dernier laissait échapper de subtils gémissements, craignant d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que Charles. Mais la main accélérante lui fit perdre le fil de ses appréhensions et il se laissa aller sous les caresses de son aimant. Lorsque le membre fut bien lubrifié, Erik le positionna sur l'anneau de chair. Tout deux échangèrent un regard plein d'amour et d'érotisme, les gouttes de sueur perlants sur leur front.

Erik pénétra Charles sans précipitation. Il voulait à tout prix ne pas lui faire mal. Mais les gémissements s'accentuant, il se permit d'accélérer la cadence. Il saisit les hanches de son aimant pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément, si bien qu'il toucha un point sensible. Le gémissement de Charles retenti dans la chambre et les oreilles du polonais. Alors il continua, en accélérant, de toucher ce point si sensible. Rapidement, ils perdirent le fil de cette danse, de noyant dans leurs propres plaisirs. Mais lorsque Charles toucha de son doigt la tempe humide d'Erik, leur esprit se connectèrent et les sensations furent multipliées. Ils finirent par jouir en même temps dans un soupir d'extase qui les réunirent définitivement.

Erik se retira et invita Charles à venir se blottir entre ses bras, afin de profiter de leur amour si unique.

Voilà !

Je trouve que la fin est un peu bâclée pour ma part, mais je l'ai écrite tres tard dans la nuit et sur la fin je commençais à fatiguer ^^'

Ba tient tant que vous êtes la: prenez une petite minute pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Meme si vous n'avez pas aimé, y'a pas de soucis ! Je suis ouverte à toute les critiques !


End file.
